Temmie Runs for President!
by Ed the Orange Blob
Summary: As part of his brand new evil scheme, Flowey convinces Temmie to run for President. But Flowey has no idea what he is getting himself into when you work with someone who has an addiction to Tem Flakes... and cute bears... Can they both survive the hardships of facing sweaty old men in elections and gain the Oval Office?
1. Prologue

A small child in a over-sized tuxedo- which hid their chin and neck- walked confidently into the White House. Earlier that evening, Frisk got a private phone call advising them to come over to address the President in certain areas. They were in the middle of eating some Fruity Tooty cereal when their mother, Toriel, gave them the phone, so of course they were a bit mad to not finish their breakfast. It must be hard being the Ambassador of Monsters.

As Frisk walked in, being protected by big puppy guards, who were just dogs with robot suits given to them by the military, they were escorted to an on-going meeting the secretaries were having about foreign affairs. The big puppy robots were given some treats as they waited outside the door. "Ah, Ambassador Dreemurr," the President says, interrupting one of the secretaries, "Have a seat"

Frisk sits down on the opposite side of the table away from the President and points at their name tag sticker that Toriel made beforehand. "Oops," the President exclaimed, "Sorry, forgot you wanted to go by a different persona. Welcome, 'Radical Smoothie'" Frisk gives a firm thumbs up. "Listen, we need to chat about something. As you may know, this is my last year in office. I'm practically a sitting duck by now. But what I want for this country is someone who can take my place and run it for four more years and keep it in prosperity, or eight years if we are lucky!"

The President walks over to the other side of the table and hovers over the child. They then lift their hand up when a glowing purple light appears glistening off of their hand. A purple light then radiates from inside a briefcase that was laying down on the table. A newspaper article jumps out of the briefcase, with a purple aurora surrounding it as it flies magically across the room to in front of Frisk. "Now tell me, what do you see on the paper?"

Frisk looks in awe at the sight of the newspaper. Although they could not understand the bigger words underneath it, the little child could understand clearly what the headlined said:

 **MONSTER OFFICIALLY RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT**

Under the headline was a picture of a certain cat-dog hybrid throwing Tem Flakes to a crowd of rallying people in front of an American flag.


	2. Hatching An Evil Plan

**1 WEEK EARLIER**

* * *

It has been a year or so since the barrier was broken off from the underground to the outside world. And Flowey has been loathing about it since. Once Asriel reverted back to Flowey as all the monsters slowly and triumphantly walked down the mountain they were locked in, He immediately regretted his actions of just having the barrier break, allowing all of his enemies freedom. He use to feel relieved about it, having saved the entire monster race and his good friend Frisk. But upon thinking about it, something clicked, quite suddenly actually. Flowey blames the goat boy inside of him.

But the tragic boy inside Flowey is not the only one to blame. When Flowey was in control while grabbing the six human souls, he could have easily walked right through the barrier and destroy the outside world. But he HAD to be God and try to beat Frisk.

Frisk. That name haunts Flowey in pure hatred. He felt happy when the child hugged Asriel, but now he barfs in his mouth when he remembers it. Frisk could have been on his side and go on a killing spree by using the power of determination as Flowey liked to do on his spare time before Frisk. Surely, that would make Flowey happy, having a ride or die in genocide. But nope, the human HAD to be a nice little two-shoes and save all his friends. Dark thoughts began to reappear in Flowey overtime, to the point where he wanted something he loved back: Power.

Flowey has had a lot of time to think about this as he has been pouting across the human realm's forest mumbling to himself. To avoid contact with anyone, he has created a campsite where he hides away with his 'pals.'

"So, Leafy, do you have any ideas how I can take over the world?" Flowey asks to a leaf with googly eyes attached to it. Beside it is a rock and a baseball, bearing the same googly eyes. A gust of wind slightly moves the leaf. "...I agree-" The baseball barely rolls to the left, "DO NOT TALK OUT OF ORDER BASEBALL-BALLY!" Flowey yells. A heap of silence falls across the group (which just means Flowey went silent) as the flower sighs. "I am so lonely," Flowey talks to himself, "I will never be-"

"HELLO, TINY FLOWER FRIEND"

Oh yeah, right. Not that alone.

A tall lanky skeleton scurries into the campsite, knocking Flowey back into his senses. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALTHOUGH TOLD NOT TO BY MY BROTHER, HAVE DECIDED TO GRACE YOU WITH MY PRESENCE!"

"Ya' don't have to introduce yourself and say that monologue every time you show up, Papyrus. You come here every week" Flowey explains.

"OH, BUT THIS WEEK IS SPECIAL. I BROUGHT CHECKERS!" Papyrus then pulls a checkered board and smiles anyway a skeleton can.

Inside a small tent the flower made by hand using thorny vines, he and Papyrus are playing checkers, with Flowey choosing to be red, to symbolize to blood of his enemies, and Papyrus went with black, 'cause it is cool.

"Hey, Papyrus- just asking metaphorically of course- if one was to, oh I dunno...Take over the human world, how would one do that?" Flowey nonchalantly asks as he begins to beat Papyrus at checkers.

"HMM... YOU COULD BECOME PRESIDENT. THAT'S LIKE THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF AUTHORITY HERE IN THE HUMAN WORLD. I LEARNED THAT THROUGH SCHOOL TODAY" Papyrus unknowingly plays a dumb move in checkers.

"President?" Flowey asks.

"YEAH. AND WHEN YOU ARE PRESIDENT, YOU GET TO TELL A BUNCH OF SWEATY OLD MEN WHAT TO DO, WHO THEN TELL THE PEOPLE AND MONSTERS WHAT TO DO THROUGH LAWS!"

Flowey's face brightens up, "Wait, could I become President?"

"WELL, YOU NEED TO BE ELECTED TO BECOME PRESIDENT," Papyrus explains, "AND SEEING HOW YOU WENT ALL 'SILENCE OF THE LAMBS' ON US- LITERALLY- I DOUBT YOU COULD BECOME IT. BUT HEY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN YOU IF YOU TRY"

Flowey thinks about it and turns away from Papyrus to go into deep thought. _"If what Papyrus is saying is true, then I could utilize this Presidential power-"_

"WE ALSO LEARNED ABOUT THE 50 STATES IN SCHOOL TODAY. I MEMORIZED ALL OF THEM ALREADY."

"... Great..." Flowey goes back into deep thought. _"If I could utilize this Presidential power, I can use it to get what I want and-"_

"THERE IS ALABAMA, ARKANSAS, MAINE, CALIFORNIA-"

 _"Use it to get what I want and take-"_

"GEORGE. MISSISSSISSISSPII. COWBOYLAND-"

 _"What I want and take what I-"_

"FLOW RIDA-"

 _"Rightfully-"_

"OREO-"

 _"Deserve!"_

"AND THE GREAT STATE OF LOUISIANA!"

"PAPYRUS, SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO HATCH AN EVIL PLAN OVER HERE!" Flowey yells in annoyance.

"OH, ALL RIGHT. I WILL GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS." Papyrus leans closer to Flowey and covers the side of his face facing the googly eyed characters, "I THINK THE ROUND ONE HAS BEEN EYEBALLING ME SINCE I GOT HERE. SHE IS MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!"

"You mean Baseball-bally? Go for it" Flowey says as Papyrus goes to other side of the tent and chats with the baseball.

Flowey goes back deep thought, _"If I can not run for President however, I need a candidate that will win for me! Now, who is dumb enough to follow my orders, but has the knowledge of... about a college level, at least? Surely there is a monster capable of that-"_ As Flowey thinks to himself, Papyrus runs back over to him.

"SHE WROTE HER NUMBER DOWN FOR ME!" Flowey looks as Papyrus holds a piece of paper out in front of him. The phone number is in Papyrus's handwriting. "SCORE!"


End file.
